


Lukeness

by alicesprings



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesprings/pseuds/alicesprings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid's a shmuck for Luke, did you know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lukeness

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny second person POV thing. Nothing much to see, just a few (probably too-saccharine) thoughts I woke up with today. :)

Sometimes, Luke looks at you a certain way and you’re struck by just how beautiful he really is. It’s not just his looks, though he is an undeniably attractive man, it’s the way he smiles bigger than anyone else you’ve ever met. It’s the way his eyes twinkle when he’s happy, and it’s the way he looks at you with so much love you can _feel_ it, all warm and gooey inside your chest.

It’s the _Lukeness_ of it that hits you each time.

Sometimes, he’s not even looking at you. He might be talking with Ethan and Natalie, delighted to hear about whatever new thing they’ve learned at school and want to share with their big brother. Sometimes it’s during a board meeting at the hospital, when Luke’s eyes flash with that determination and passion you know so well, that ability Luke has to fight for what he believes in more vehemently than anyone else you know does.

Sometimes the beauty’s not in a look, but in the curve of a shoulder, or the slope of Luke’s back. Sometimes, it’s Luke’s head thrown back while he rides your cock, his face in ecstasy.

You haven’t been together that long, really. Almost a year. It’s been the best year of your life. You didn’t think you’d be any good at being someone’s boyfriend. Hell, you probably wouldn’t be. But you’re not just _someone’s_ boyfriend, you’re Luke Snyder’s boyfriend, and you excel at that.

You and Luke fit together. It turns out, you’re really good at loving him. You’re probably more surprised by that than anyone. You thought you’d have to change yourself in uncomfortable ways to do it, but you didn’t. It turns out, Luke doesn’t need much to make him happy. He just needs to know he’s loved and can love you in return. Loving Luke is the easiest thing you’ve ever done.

Luke’s asleep now, lying in bed beside you. He’s beautiful, there’s no question about that. You could see it even during those first few days in Oakdale, when he annoyed the hell out of you and made you want to run back to Dallas as fast as you could. He was beautiful then, but now you know he’s beautiful on the inside, too.

The sheet’s draped across his hips and you pull it away gently. You let your eyes trace the curves and hollows of his body. You linger on his broad shoulders and his flat stomach, and the thatch of chest hair you love to tug.

You study Luke’s features, his eyebrows and his lips, and you touch your thumb softly to his cheekbone. You allow yourself to wallow in your love for him. Just for a moment, just to feel it, warm and gooey. You close your eyes and savor it. And then you press up against his back and pull the sheet up over you both and you go to sleep, happy that you’re Luke Snyder’s boyfriend.


End file.
